


In a Rush of Adrenaline

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 22. In a Rush of AdrenalineIt's been a few years running the hotel and Charlie has seen it all now. Nearly everyday there was some new disturbance. Today was no different and now Charlie needed to clean up someone else's mess. Again.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	In a Rush of Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from the other requests and I'll admit this was one of the more difficult ones to write haha.

Loud crashing noises coming from inside the hotel startled Charlie. She was just outside, only now coming home from a meeting. Advertising the hotel had been her main focus for a while now and she’d managed to pick up some souls because of her vigorous efforts. But it had been a long day and she was ready to call it for the night.

“Where’s my fucking money?” A gruff, unfamiliar voice shouted. The reverberation of the voice shook the stained glass doors in front of Charlie. 

She stormed into the hotel, ready for anything. There she found a whole gang in her lobby. One of the gangsters was clutching one of her patients, who was getting over his gambling addiction. He must have racked up a debt again. The sound of her busting through the doors caught the attention of everyone present in the lobby. Charlie looked over to her tenant and groaned. “Again?” The small demon chuckled nervously and shrugged. 

It’s been a few years of this at the hotel. Sometimes people would come to collect money from her tenants, other times people would come just to wreak havoc on the hotel. She was tired of the motions and prayed her patients would stop getting into trouble every other week. Redemption was a slow process, Charlie learned. But some days she wondered if any of them even cared about redeeming themselves. 

“Who the hell are you?” The reptile-like demon holding her tiny patient pointed at Charlie and snarled.

Charlie approached what looked to be the leader of the group. “I own this place. Now I’m going to have to ask you to leave,”

The group immediately began howling and cackling in laughter. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” one mocked in an awfully grating falsetto voice. Charlie was too tired to deal with these people. She rolled her eyes as the irritation set in. ‘Not again,’ she mentally groaned.

“You want us to go little girl? You’re gonna have to make us,” the leader dropped her tenant with a loud ‘oof’ and got in her face. His sharp toothy grin spanned his face, very much like a certain Radio demon she knew. Too bad he just wasn’t as scary as said demon.

She watched as the tiny demon scurried off and away from what will become a war zone. Seeing as he was at a safe distance, Charlie shrugged. “Alright.” She grabbed the vest of the lizard demon and casually tossed him behind her as if he weighed nothing. She then turned around and kicked him square in the gut and launched him out the front door she left open.

Everyone in the room froze. Charlie realized what she did and cracked an innocent smile. When she did, the gang approached Charlie cracking knuckles and gearing up for a beating.

When one ran straight for her with his fist she reflexively ducked and punched him in the face, knocking him backward. After a few more clashes, Charlie managed to thin out the crowd but soon found herself surrounded on all sides. Suddenly a black tendril wrapped around her and pulled her up and away from the epicenter and into the arms of a familiar demon.

“Need a hand?” Alastor asked, his voice full of mirth.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Alastor’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Al! Did Nifty call?”

Alastor chuckled and set his dear companion down. “She sure did! Now darling as much as I love watching you beat down lowly hooligans, I’d like to offer my assistance,” his half lidded gaze and smirk made Charlie giggle. “Or I can just watch if you prefer,”

He would never say no to observing Charlie’s brawls. Though he came over to offer his help, he knew that his princess could handle herself.

A pipe whizzed by the pair, drawing their attention back to the remaining gang members that were standing behind them.

“Get a fucking room!” Husk’s voice called from somewhere behind the crowd.

Charlie ignored Husk and turned back to Alastor. “Well I guess you should help out while you're here.” She said as her true form began to peek through. Her horns grew out and her sclera burned red when she blinked. She felt adrenaline pump through her as she readied herself to finish the fight as soon as possible. She just really wanted to get some sleep. 

With a wide ecstatic smile, Alastor leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. “With pleasure.”


End file.
